


Solstice Snow

by lrose20



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Snow, douglas is like 12, playing like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas manages to convince Martin to stay home with him and play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice Snow

A wet snowball whacked against Martin's ginger hair and he yelped. Wet ice dribbled down his neck and under his shirt. He whirled around, to see Douglas leaning against the stairs, whistling innocently.  
"Douglas!" Martin snapped, which had absolutely no effect on his first officer.

"Yes, dear?" Douglas asked.

"You threw a snowball at me!" Martin declared accusingly.

"I have no idea what you mean," Douglas said, his voice like liquid caramel.

"Oh, no, don't play that game," Martin warned. "I don't have time for this, I have a job!" When Douglas just stared at him, Martin rolled his eyes and turned away, making to walk back down the sidewalk when another ice cold snowball hit his head. "Douglas!" He whirled back around to see Douglas brushing ice off his gloves. "Look, I have a job in 15 minutes, I'm going to be late as it is!"

"So cancel," Douglas said casually.

"Douglas, I can't!"

"Yes, you can," Douglas said smoothly, walking towards his younger captain. "Carolyn's paying you a little now, and besides, I have plenty of money. Cancel. Play in the snow with me instead."

"Play?" Martin repeated incredulously. Douglas nodded calmly, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Douglas, I can't-"

"You cannnn," Douglas insisted, purring into his ear. Martin flushed and shook his head, but bit his lip as if he was considering it. "Go on, say yes," Douglas nagged him.

Martin threw his hands in the air, finally giving up. "Oh, alright."  
Martin discovered that, to his surprise and amusement, Douglas took playing in the snow quite seriously. He'd dragged Martin to the ground after he'd agreed to staying; after snogging him quite exuberantly, he had proceeded to demand they both make snow angels. Then Douglas' angel had gotten horns courtesy of Martin, Martin's had received locks of hair made to look like snakes, and the whole thing dissolved into a completely unfair snow ball fight.  
Martin got two or three good hits in before he was pummeled by several slush balls and ended up laying in the snow, soaking wet. Douglas had knelt down and kissed him in apology, before dragging his long suffering captain to his knees and putting him to work making a snow man. They'd eventually ended up with an Arthur snowman wearing his homemade hat, snoopadoop, and a tragic attempt at trying to build GERTI. They tried to ignore how the chipped wing and bent nose resembled the real GERTI.

By the time Douglas wanted to make a snow fort, Martin was shivering and dripping and Douglas took mercy on him, helping him inside and stripping off his clothes right there in the entrance way. After bringing Martin to a quivering climax right there on the carpet, he'd wrapped the younger man in a blanket, made him a cup of tea, and wrapped his arms around him, settling them both in front of the fire.

"Happy solstice," he murmured into Martin's ear.

"Happy solstice,Douglas"


End file.
